Superdude
Superdude is a supervillain turned superhero who has super strength and can fly. He primarily operates out of Port City, USA, alongside his fellow W.H.S.Y. team members. Origin Superdude was kidnapped by The Meddler, alongside Vanish. The Meddler kidnapped them and forced the scientists under his control (Doctor M and Doctor F) to conduct superhuman tests on them. Superdude's tests were focused around strength, completing 1/2 of a "Perfect skill set", stated by The Meddler. He wanted to have a superpowered duo representing both sides, Stealth & Strength. Due to his already muscular physique, Superdude was chosen for the strength element, which was to be superhuman strength. Doctor M and Doctor F after testing realized the success of the program early on, but decided to try to improve on this topic. They ended up making a breakthrough and were able to give Superdude the ability of flight. The Meddler supported this, and re-wrote Superdude's brain as soon as he awoke, causing him to forever forget his past, and re-naming him Agent Super. Supervillain Career Since The Meddler brainwashed both him and Agent Vanish in the first place, Superdude started out as an evil Henchman for The Meddler. He spent his short-lived supervillain career as a thief under The Meddler's control. During this time, he and Agent Vanish stole a advanced signal disruptor from Retolovan Industries to aid The Meddler in his journey towards world domination. Soon after, Agent Super and Agent Vanish were seen kidnapping the Kung-Fu master, Chi Ken, for The Meddler's master plan. This event caught the eye of the police who called Vanish and Superdude the "dissapearing men". During Scorpio and The Meddler's final fight, where Scorpio was about to kill The Meddler, Agent Vanish stepped in at the last moment to capture Scorpio. He later tied him up and detained him while The Meddler initiated the master plan. His plan was soon foiled when Scorpio broke free of his bonds and destroyed the broadcasting machine with his grappling hook, which triggered an explosion of The Meddler's airship. Agent Vanish teleported he and Agent Super away from the explosion at the last minute along with Scorpio, who had accidentally latched himself onto the wormhole with his grappling hook, however, he was teleported randomly to an island off the coast of Vietnam. Meanwhile, Vanish and Superdude were teleported to Port City, Oregon, where they saw the news of The Meddler's attack and on the destruction that the explosion left. Now that The Meddler's influence had ended due to his death, they realized they had been on the wrong side of the law this whole time, so then they decided to reform. The problem is, they became one of the most wanted "criminals" in the country after the incident occurred from the police reports on them, so they turned toward criminal intents yet again as they didn't have another path to pursue in life. Superhero Career 2 years later, Superdude and Vanish were still on the run, this time from cops of Port City after robbing Star bank. Just as they were about to get caught, a red force field appeared around them. Vanish's powers started malfunctioning, and a mysterious figure lured them away and helped them. The mysterious figure revealed himself as Tech, who was offering the criminals a chance to reform so that they could join a superhero team he was trying to make. Superdude agreed, and took his name of Agent Super to create his superhero name, Superdude. Tech revealed that the reason he wanted to create a superhero team was to stop a powerful supervillain team known as the "Duo". Tech later took the now reformed superheroes to his research centre that was funded by the government in aid of his mission. There, he began to talk about the 4th member of the team that he wanted to add, known as "Accident #66", who was later revealed to be the super-heroine Quicksand. They then broke her out, and she joined the team. Later they met Cy, who was working as a police officer. He later joined the team as well. The team eventually defeated the duo, but decided to stay together and name themselves WHSY, an acronym for "We're Here to Save You". Powers/Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Flight Category:Heroes